


Somewhere on a Beach

by hopespym



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Idiots in Love, M/M, They just love each other a lot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is a shit lot of fluff and feelings and i'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopespym/pseuds/hopespym
Summary: Yes, they were still incredibly sarcastic and crude towards each other most of the time - sometimes it seemed like they hated each other more than they loved each other - but they kept their most intimate moments to themselves where no one else was anywhere near seeing them.Moments like this.When all was quiet and they could truly focus on nothing but each other.





	Somewhere on a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> been a while since i've written - this is a re-vamp whilst i finish up some new fics

Bucky sighed as he collapsed on the couch. He held a drink in his hand and a want for the night to just be over already. He wasn’t much of a drinker, mainly because it was useless for him, yet he sometimes couldn’t resist the burn of alcohol down his throat when life got a bit too much. 

He was the first to admit that he didn’t like how things were beginning to feel in his own body and mind and he could feel the familiar wave of depression hitting him a little too strongly. 

Stronger than usual. 

So he drank from the red cups that littered the place, for once not caring what the contents were. He sighed as the drinks seemed to only be filling him with the feeling of depression faster, sending him into almost a spiraling haze of numbness - it was possibly something that he should have seen coming but alas. 

Thinking ahead was not mixing with him tonight. 

Usually good with concealing his feelings and everything else he felt, he couldn’t help but slump against the couch looking dazed, a slight frown tugging down at his lips. He didn’t expect his friends to notice his sudden mood change, for once they weren’t fawning over him, or even where he was as he didn’t even know where any of them were either.

_ Probably making a fool of themselves _ , he thought, a slight smirk appeared on his face at that thought as he took a quick swing of whatever what is in the cup. 

Yet, as always, it didn’t take long before there was a body mushing against his in a playful manner, “Bucka-baby, you look like you need any excuse to leave. Luckily for you, here I am.”

“Wow, my knight in shining armor.” Tony merely smiled and took Bucky's hand, leading him out of the house and though he had a sarcastic front, if Bucky was leaving with anyone he was glad it was Tony. 

He was also glad that it wasn’t unfamiliar for them to just leave most of the parties they attended, hand in hand as everyone else was too wasted to care. 

Not that they would anyway. 

The two would usually watch their friends for a few hours before leaving them to their own devices and spending the night together somewhere else. 

It was the only reason either of them went to half of these parties. 

Even if it was one of their own having a party, they’d leave after a few hours and just drive around wherever as everyone usually just left them alone, never asking to tag along. They recognized it as Tony and Bucky’s time. 

The two had a sort of... ‘ _ Thing _ ’ that left the others in their group confused as to why they didn’t just get together, but they also understood all the same. 

Tried to anyway. 

Bucky noticed that Tony was completely sober, which wasn’t unfamiliar due to some pretty bad benders and a few tears from Bucky to cut back - though Bucky’s own buzz was slowly fading as he had been drinking slow, with no intention to get anywhere near drunk. 

He drove them with nowhere in mind as they sat in silence, Tony humming along and tapping to whatever song was in his head and Bucky found familiar comfort in it.

Whenever he was with Tony it was usually always a good time. The boy just bought something out in him. They balanced each other out pretty damn well. 

Though that didn’t mean that sometimes it got a bit much for the two of them and they’d be separate for a few days until they realized that it was worse when they were apart. 

They wouldn’t change anything though - not for the world.

“What’re you looking for?”

“Just some cheap thrills for me and my man.”

Bucky blushed at that and ducked his head as Tony’s hand found his own, linking their fingers with practiced ease. 

He smiled at Tony, who was grinning as he continued to keep his eyes trained on the road, driving without a care in the world and oh how Bucky wished he could be like that. 

Careless - if only in the moment.

Because he also knew that Tony struggled as well. 

They both openly shared their problems once they realized what was said would never leave the other's lips and they both ripped down each others walls. 

Tony had opened up to Bucky slowly about his home life and his doubts about his place in the world and what he was doing, and in return Bucky opened up about his own doubts about his place in the world and just in general how things were going for him. 

Things they had never even thought about telling anyone else before, never finding the right person to trust with it all. 

It was just so easy when they knew the other could keep secrets extremely well though, even from the rest of their tightly knitted friend group. 

They also liked hearing about each other's problems in a way. 

It made them feel less alone with their own struggles. 

If they were both having a bad day, there would be little to no words swapped between them, yet they still sat side by side, finding comfort in each others company and touch. 

Or simply the knowledge that someone was there for them. 

But right now, as Tony was driving down the road, Bucky couldn’t help but let his feelings go and just enjoy the moment. 

Because that’s what Tony did to him. 

That’s why Tony was good for him. 

“Feel like a trip to the beach?” 

Tony was already taking the same old route to the beach they always took and Bucky just smiled at him in return. 

They went to the beach a bit more than often, but it never lost its charm and the two relished in every visit. 

It’s where they went if they needed to calm down, if they needed to remember the good in the world. It was  _ their  _ place. A place where they could run wild and Bucky could let go of his feelings as he enjoyed the time with the other man, forgetting about his need for anything else but the moment. 

If Bucky was having a particularly bad day, Tony would bring him to the beach. 

All of their friends had thought was the worst idea in the world, listing reason upon ridiculous reason, but upon seeing how Bucky calmed instantly as he felt the water through his fingers and toes, they decided that Tony probably knew Bucky the best out of them all, even Steve. 

They were surprised at seeing how quickly he managed to calm, watching the water lap over the sand with little effort before retreating and coming back up closer and closer. It reminded him that even in chaos, there was always beauty. 

Though he didn’t just need the beach to be reminded of that. 

Every time he saw Tony Stark, he was reminded of it. 

The way his life was an absolute mess of chaos and everything in between but when Tony  _ smiled _ . 

Heck. 

Bucky couldn’t control the pained feeling he got in his chest - yet it was pained in a good way. 

It was the same feeling that made him smile back because boy. 

Did Tony have  _ such _ a beautiful smile.

It was already quite late at night when they finally arrived at the beach and it was without a doubt Bucky’s favourite time to go and Tony knew this. 

Bucky loved seeing the moon reflecting on the water. He loved making waves and watching it collect to calmness again after a few seconds, and Tony loved it as well because he loved watching Bucky. 

Mind you, he did it every chance he could, but there was just something about seeing Bucky in the moonlight that made his heart swoon more than usual, yet he seemed to swoon more and more each time - never lessening. 

Tony pulled into the car park and the two got out before Tony linked his fingers into Bucky’s again and they found one of their usual place without hassle. 

They had been here enough times to memorize where their favourite places were without so much as a blink. 

Sitting on the sand dunes, they were silent and watching as the tide came in and out with little to no effort and Bucky found himself lost in a trance as he watched with nothing but curiosity even after all this time. 

Keeping their hands linked still, Tony fell backwards onto the ground and pulled Bucky with him, an ‘ _ oomph _ ’ sound escaping his lips before he chuckled lightly, looking to the side at Bucky who had a grin on his face despite being interrupted from his admiring. 

He couldn’t really complain though because now he had something else to admire - something he thought was prettier anyway. 

Their eyes soon found their way to the sky and both boys let out content sighs as Tony started pointing out Bucky all of the constellations - though Bucky already knew them all from every other time Tony showed him. 

He just loved listening hearing Tony talk about his passions, the ones he kept to himself rather than showing the world. The ones he spoke about with such excitement. The ones no one else had ever cared to listen to. 

The ones he only showed to Bucky.

Both boys felt the calm washing over them at a quicker pace as they sunk into the sand together, sealing their places. 

When it was just the two of them together and they were doing an activity much like this it was much more hush and soft, a side hardly anyone expected of the two. 

Tony wasn’t his usual loud self and Bucky didn’t roll his eyes all that much. 

Tony rolled onto Bucky then, making it so that his head was on the others chest, listening to his breathing intently. 

Eyes closed and breathing calming as they synced together. Bucky wrapped his arms around the other man out of instinct and pulled him that extra bit closer - Tony got the hint and shuffled up, nuzzling his head into the crook between Bucky’s shoulder and neck. 

It was their favourite position to be in. Especially when the moonlight drowned out their thoughts whilst bringing their true feelings to the surface. 

They didn’t need to hide or be tame, they could just be them without worry of being judged or called out. 

Yes, they loved their friends dearly, but sometimes they made them feel a bit suffocated with the questions of their relationships and general wondering when Bucky and Tony didn’t really care to label it. 

Yes, they loved each other dearly and they both knew that. 

No, it wasn’t official. 

Yes, Bucky was Tony’s and Tony was Bucky’s, but they felt like that was enough for them until a time where they felt the need to make it known. 

Tony let out a soft sigh and slung his arm over Bucky’s neck, letting it hang sluggishly as Bucky turned his head to bury it in Tony’s hair.

Neither men cared if they fell asleep, it wouldn’t be the first time they had fallen asleep at the beach and it wouldn’t be the last. 

Not for a long shot. 

Besides, the rest of their friends would know they were safe. 

Like always. 

Tony started to hum along to whatever tune he fancied as Bucky was tracing soft circles on Tony’s back, Tony’s fingers drumming on Bucky’s neck slowly and boy was it moments like this that the two craved the most. 

Yes, they were still incredibly sarcastic and crude towards each other most of the time - sometimes it seemed like they hated each other more than they loved each other - but they kept their most intimate moments to themselves where no one else was anywhere near seeing them. 

Moments like this. 

When all was quiet and they could truly focus on nothing but each other.

They seemed to merge into one with the help of the moonlight and the darkness around them, making them appear like a yin and yang with good and bad merged to create something even.    
  


Together they were both bright and dark, both positive and negative and the moonlight helped to replicate that feeling with the shadows on their faces as they looked each other in the eyes. 

Alone they were like a string that was either too loose (Tony) or too tight (Bucky), but when they got together they were just the right amount of each to function without snapping or flying off in a slight wind. 

The grounded each other. 

“I love you, Bucky.” 

It came as a whispered sigh from Tony’s lips, as if he didn’t even think about it and Bucky knew he didn’t, which made him smile faintly - soaking in the moment as he closed his eyes briefly. 

He whispered it back and cuddled the other closer, taking in the scent of his unruly hair and enjoying the warmth that was now surrounding his body, spreading rapidly through his veins. 

The two stayed that close until the sunset came up, a few hushed words spoken before they easily fell into a deep sleep after a soft kiss or two was shared. 

It was the kind of kiss that made Tony believe love truly did exist. 

The kind that took his breath away by accident because he was pouring his entire soul into it without any kind of hesitation. 

It was the kind of kiss that made Bucky glad he was alive to enjoy it, the sweetness of it he would savor until the next one. 

It was the type of kiss that was repeated in early mornings when they woke up on the beach, sand merging into their clothes and hair, but not a care in the world between them as they made their way slowly slowly to go back to reality.

But not without a few more sneaky kisses and a cup of coffee each.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts!  
> follow me on tumblr @/auastarr


End file.
